Dylan Sprayberry
Dylan Sprayberry, born July 7, 1998, is a 20-year-old American actor. On Glee, he portrayed a young Cooper Anderson, in Big Brother, the fifteenth episode of Season Three. Personal Life He attended West University Elementary School in Houston, Texas until eight years ago when his family moved to Los Angeles, where he and his younger sister, Ellery, have been working regularly in TV and film over the past six years. Career Sprayberry started acting when he was nine years old, after he and his family moved to Los Angeles, starting as Bully in the movie The Sunday Man. Among his works are a guest appearance on the Nickelodeon show iCarly, Glee, Criminal Minds and MADtv. His latest role was his debut on the big screen in the 2013 Man of Steel, where he portrays a 13-year-old version of the main character, Clark Kent. Sprayberry was announced, in early February 2014, to have joined the season four cast of Teen Wolf in a recurring role.Teen Wolf' Books 'Man of Steel' Alum for Season Four He portrays Liam Dunbar, a transferred freshman at the high school and Scott's first beta, at the beginning of Season 4. Sprayberry was promoted to a series regular on Teen Wolf for the renewed fifth season. Filmography Television Film Trivia *He is the fourth Glee guest actor to make an appearance on Teen Wolf. He is following Ivonne Coll (Alma Lopez), Aaron Hendry (Darren) and Tamlyn Tomita (Julia Chang). Gallery dylan1.jpg dylan2.jpg dylan3.jpg dylan4.jpg dylan5.jpg dylan6.jpg dylan7.jpg dylan8.jpg dylan9.jpg dylan10.jpg Dylan11.jpg dylan12.jpg dylan13.jpg dylan14.jpg dylan15.jpg dylan16.jpg dylan17.jpg dylan19.jpg dylan20.jpg DYLAAAAAAN.jpg tumblr_n7t217G2DN1ts84b7o2_500.jpg tumblr_n7t217G2DN1ts84b7o1_500.jpg dylan sprayberrt.png T Posey and Dylan S.jpg T Posey and Dylan S, 2.jpg T Posey and Dylan S, 3.jpg Dylan S CCon.jpg Dylan and Cast.jpg Dylan and Cast, 2.jpg Dylan and Cast, 3.jpg Dylan and Shelley CCon.jpg Dylan and Cast, 4.jpg Dylan, Dylan and Tyler .jpg Dylan and Cast, 6.jpg Tyler, Dylan and Dylan .jpg Dylan ComicCon.jpg Dylan and Cast, EW.jpg tumblr_n6zzsjV0V01s9ge4oo1_1280.jpg face1.jpg face2.jpg Tumblr nd9ib3edT11teflw4o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nc19kexV9d1sb3qxpo1 500.png Tumblr nb7497l6Kn1r5yk0so1 500.jpg Tumblr nd9c4zm94b1rfnqyuo4 250.png Tumblr nd9c4zm94b1rfnqyuo3 250.png Tumblr nd9c4zm94b1rfnqyuo2 250.png Tumblr nd9c4zm94b1rfnqyuo1 250.png tumblr_ndbge9CjqU1u0t41io1_500.jpg tumblr_ndbge9CjqU1u0t41io2_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbge9CjqU1u0t41io3_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbge9CjqU1u0t41io4_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ndbge9CjqU1u0t41io5_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbge9CjqU1u0t41io6_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbge9CjqU1u0t41io7_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbge9CjqU1u0t41io8_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbge9CjqU1u0t41io9_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgq73spz1u0t41io1_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgq73spz1u0t41io2_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgq73spz1u0t41io3_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgq73spz1u0t41io4_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgq73spz1u0t41io5_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgq73spz1u0t41io6_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgq73spz1u0t41io7_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgq73spz1u0t41io8_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgq73spz1u0t41io9_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgwccocn1u0t41io1_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgwccocn1u0t41io2_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgwccocn1u0t41io3_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgwccocn1u0t41io4_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgwccocn1u0t41io5_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgwccocn1u0t41io6_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgwccocn1u0t41io7_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgwccocn1u0t41io8_1280.jpg tumblr_ndbgwccocn1u0t41io9_1280.jpg Dylan Sprayberry is a sweet little puppy dog.gif Tumblr neyas7TkF71tgjqt5o10 250.jpg Tumblr neyas7TkF71tgjqt5o9 250.jpg Tumblr neyas7TkF71tgjqt5o7 250.jpg Tumblr neyas7TkF71tgjqt5o6 250.jpg Tumblr neyas7TkF71tgjqt5o5 250.jpg Tumblr neyas7TkF71tgjqt5o8 400.jpg Tumblr neyas7TkF71tgjqt5o2 400.jpg Tumblr neyas7TkF71tgjqt5o3 250.jpg Tumblr neyas7TkF71tgjqt5o4 250.jpg Tumblr neyas7TkF71tgjqt5o1 400.jpg tumblr_nqkq3gFTVx1s9bvw8o1_250.jpg tumblr_nqkq3gFTVx1s9bvw8o2_250.jpg tumblr_nqkq3gFTVx1s9bvw8o3_250.jpg tumblr_nqkq3gFTVx1s9bvw8o4_250.jpg tumblr_nqkq3gFTVx1s9bvw8o5_250.jpg tumblr_nqkq3gFTVx1s9bvw8o6_250.jpg tumblr_nqkq3gFTVx1s9bvw8o7_250.jpg tumblr_nqkq3gFTVx1s9bvw8o8_250.jpg tumblr_n7mk1qx1i41tdewd2o1_500.png tumblr_n7mk1qx1i41tdewd2o2_500.png tumblr_n94gtlrBSv1ts84b7o1_500.jpg tumblr_nutsmrhI4y1trsn9io1_r1_500.png tumblr_nutsmrhI4y1trsn9io2_500.png tumblr_nutr9dqtKu1trsn9io1_400.png 1998.jpg Spraybaeis a sex machine.jpg tumblr_o6z1z3wIDa1urcipao1_500 sprayb.jpg tumblr_o6z1z3wIDa1urcipao2_500 sprayb.jpg Bleen Sprayberry.png Bleen Sprayberry (2).png tumblr_o7lquyu5NM1urcipao1_500.jpg tumblr_o7jzdjx8yK1qg2nwyo1_540.png tumblr_o7lfbuQnoB1utwyvao3_1280.jpg tumblr_o7lfbuQnoB1utwyvao4_1280.jpg tumblr_o7lfbuQnoB1utwyvao5_1280.jpg tumblr_o7lfbuQnoB1utwyvao6_1280.jpg tumblr_o7lfbuQnoB1utwyvao8_1280.jpg tumblr_o7lfbuQnoB1utwyvao9_1280.jpg tumblr_o7lfbuQnoB1utwyvao10_1280.jpg tumblr_o7lfbuQnoB1utwyvao7_1280.jpg tumblr_o7ljw5q1nm1uripqxo1_500.png tumblr_o7ljw5q1nm1uripqxo2_500.png tumblr_o7ljw5q1nm1uripqxo3_500.png tumblr_o9fjuuefeJ1urcipao2_500.jpg tumblr_o9fjwu0zMh1urcipao1_500.jpg tumblr_o98kw2IsHp1urcipao1_500.png Dylan Sprayberry shirtless as an 18 year old.jpg Dylan Sprayberry shirtless as an 18 year old (2).jpg Dylan Sprayberry shirtless as an 18 year old (3).jpg dylan Sprayberry magazne (1).jpg dylan Sprayberry magazne (2).jpg dylan Sprayberry magazne (3).jpg dylan Sprayberry magazne (4).jpg dylan Sprayberry magazne (5).jpg tumblr_osqef6EzaH1u9xjt1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_osqef6EzaH1u9xjt1o2_500.jpg tumblr_osqef6EzaH1u9xjt1o3_540.jpg tumblr_osqef6EzaH1u9xjt1o4_1280.jpg tumblr_osqef6EzaH1u9xjt1o5_540.jpg tumblr_osqef6EzaH1u9xjt1o6_540.jpg tumblr_osqef6EzaH1u9xjt1o7_1280.jpg tumblr_osqef6EzaH1u9xjt1o8_540.jpg tumblr_osqef6EzaH1u9xjt1o9_540.jpg tumblr_otgi6dCAa51qj6bp2o1_500.png tumblr_otgi6dCAa51qj6bp2o2_500.png tumblr_otgi6dCAa51qj6bp2o3_500.png tumblr_otgoq0QoqI1wszwt8o1_250.png tumblr_otgoq0QoqI1wszwt8o2_250.png tumblr_otgoq0QoqI1wszwt8o3_250.png tumblr_otgoq0QoqI1wszwt8o4_250.png tumblr_otgz6s1ceb1qj6bp2o2_r1_250.png tumblr_otgz6s1ceb1qj6bp2o3_r1_250.png tumblr_otgz6s1ceb1qj6bp2o4_r1_250.png References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars